Moonlight Suckle
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Official entry in CreddieFans' "Stay my Baby" fanfic challenge. On one full moon, Carly will prove to Freddie her love is not Bacon. set after "iWon't Cancel the Show."


**Well I'm back after a long time of not writing Fanfics… now, I'm writing my first ever- also my first rated M for this section- iCarly story. This is a few months after the events of **_**iSaved your Life.**_

**I hope you guys enjoy my story, happened that night in the episode **_**iWon't Cancel the Show.**_

**I don't own iCarly or the characters in it.**

It was one night, a full moon night to be exact. Freddie Benson was asleep in the couch, tired from that night's iCarly. The reason he did not went home that night because his mom was away for a week. Everyone was asleep, except for one.

That someone was Carly Shay.

As moonlight seeped on her bedroom, she still can't keep thinking that she still loved Freddie. She did. The memories of rejection still played in her mind.

"_But I love-"_

"_You love what you did. You love that I risk my life to save yours, but… I don't think you're in love with me. You just think you are."_

Tears welled in her eyes as she still can't get over her loss of the one she was now willing to love unconditionally. She decided to go down into the kitchen to get a drink or two because she was thirsty. She didn't even bother to open the lights because the moonlight was shining in the living room. After a drink of milk she was about to go up to her room already when she noticed Freddie in the couch.

She then said to herself, "Why didn't he go home and just slept here?"

Still, tears in her eyes, looked at Freddie. She loved how cute he was when sleeping. She touched his face, his cute face. It was warm. She decided to show him- even though asleep- how much she loved him when he was blind to the fact she was now willing to love him.

With the moonlight of the full moon lighting up the floor of the living room, she straddled on top of Freddie. Carly, just wearing the skirt she wore during the webshow and wearing her Farm Girl top, kissed him slowly on his lips. Little did Freddie not know that she was kissing him in real life.

He murmured in his sleep, "I'm thirsty."

Carly now knew this was the right time to show him how much she loved him. She unbuttoned her top to reveal a white and pink bra. She propped Freddie's head up and opened one flap of her bra to show her small, perky yet delicate breast to Freddie. She positioned her boob to Freddie's mouth and he sucked on her. The way he sucked on her made her moan like a little girl.

She then unhooked her front-hooked bra and took Freddie's left hand to massage the other. His touches on his fingers on her delicate nipple turned her on. As she moaned and murmured with every magical touch and suckle on her nipples, she can feel Freddie's manhood erecting.

At the same time, Carly's felt herself getting wet, and it soaked her panties. She reached out to feel her folds and she knew that her pussy was wet. Before she can have his mouth and hand switch places, his eyes opened.

He was awake.

Carly snapped back to reality and squealed at seeing Freddie awake. He said, "Carly?"

Because she was ashamed of what she did covered herself and Freddie asked, "Carly, what are you doing on top of me?"

Carly stuttered, "I… I… I'm sorry Freddie…. I didn't mean to…"

Freddie said, "Calm down, I know you didn't mean to. In fact, I missed those kisses."

Carly stopped and said, "You… missed them?"

Freddie continued, "I never touched you like this. Really. The kisses made me remind you. But why did you go the extra mile by doing…"

Carly said, "I still love you. When you didn't believe me I felt crushed. Now, when I did that, I wanted to prove that your life risked for mine, is not Bacon. That's why I had to break my inhibitions… for you."

Freddie then felt that Carly was right and he was wrong. He said, "Carly-"

Carly placed her finger on Freddie's lips and said, "Shh. You don't need to say a thing. I love you, and that's all it matters. For you, Freddie Benson, you're not Bacon."

Freddie said, "Well, I love you too Carly Shay. For real."

Carly then said, "Touch me Freddie." She led his hands to her breast, and it felt good for her. She then remembered Freddie's erection and said, "Would it be good if I take your PJs off?"

Freddie just nodded, and she took off all of Freddie's undergarments until only his cock is left. She then took her wet, soaked panties and Freddie's manhood went inside her . She propped Freddie's head so he can continue to suckle on Carly's petite breast underneath the moonlight.

As Freddie went inside Carly's cave slowly but surely, he can hear the squish from Carly's wet folds. She moaned a bit, until he reached her cherry top. Carlky then begged, "Go, ride on me." Freddie started to do her bidding, while at the same time not letting go of sucking her breasts.

Carly cried, "Faster Freddie, faster!" he did go faster, and a mix of moans and shouts were too much to take that they don't even care if they wake up the others. Freddie was nearing this climax so he said, "Carly I'm cumming. I really have to."

Carly shouted, "Freddie, don't-let-go, I'm cumming too! I want to milk you! Ahh Freddie!" As Carly moaned louder, He bit and pinched her nipples at the same time while Carly and Freddie released their love juices and got mixed inside of her.

As they were done, Carly fell on top of Freddie and Freddie hugged her. Freddie asked, "Did we just… soaked Spencer's sofa?"

Carly said, "Yeah… I guess. We should have those cleaned tomorrow morning before they get up."

Carly snuggled next to Freddie and she whispered, "I love you Freddie. You're the best."

Freddie kissed her and said, "I love you too Carly. Forever and always."

After that, they slept together. Even though they were half-naked.


End file.
